


Olivia's Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Benson wakes up to the find herself in the world of the Walking Dead.<br/>She meets Michonne and the two fight hordes of Walkers and bandits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivia Benson woke up and went to shower for work, Cragen had called everyone in on these strange attacks, after her shower Olivia went back to the bedroom.

"Alex, you awake?" Liv asked, no answer, Olivia touched the blonde and found that Alex's skin was cold and pale.

"Alex?" Olivia turned Alex over and was shocked to see that Alex's face was covered in blood.

"What the-?" Liv said, Alex opened her eyes and grabbed Olivia's shirt and tried to bite her, the brunette pushed Alex away, Olivia ran out of the bedroom and into the foyer where her service pistol was. Liv grabbed her gun, she spun anf pointed her gun at the shamblimg  blonde.

"Alex, stop. I don't want to have to shoot you."  The drooling pale-skinned former ADA kept coming, seeing no other course of action Olivia aimed for Alex's forhead and with tears in her eyes the brunette pulled the trigger. The 9mm bullet struck Alex in the center of her forehead, she fell back and slumped against the wall.

 Olivia quickly dressed before leaving her and Alex's house, now as quiet as a tomb.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia drove to the precinct, she made her way inside. "Is anyone alive in here?" "Ol..livia." a woman's weak voice said,  Olivia went over to her desk, which is broken in several pieces and found Melinda Warner lying on her back covered in blood.

"Melinda, how long have you been here?" Olivia asked.

"F-four days... Everyone else is dead." Olivia picks Melinda up and carries her over to a nearby couch.

"When did all this start, Melinda?" "A w-week and a half ago." Melinda wheezed. "Alex is dead, what happened to Casey?" 

"She got bit by a perp who had been turned. I tried to save her, she bit me too. Olivia, please survive get out of here." Olivia looked at the ebony woman with tears in her eyes.

"All right, Melinda." "L-lock the door when you leave."


End file.
